


Control

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Jackson is weak to Mark fingering himself, M/M, Power bottom Mark, Self-teasing, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, They're kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: Mark decides it's his turn to take control tonight, so that's just what he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ran, a friend that I met recently and absolutely adore. Hope you enjoy~

Mark rolled over in bed with a soft grunt, glancing over at Jackson who was currently on his laptop watching a bunch of YouTube videos. Wanting attention, Mark smirked and crawled over to his boyfriend, kissing his neck gently.

 

“GaGa.” Mark mumbled between kisses, nipping at the skin there gently.

 

Jackson only hummed in acknowledgement, not looking at Mark, but he did tilt his head a bit to give Mark some more access. Mark pouted a little before closing Jackson’s laptop and sliding it away from him, crawling forward and straddling the younger’s lap.

 

“What are you doing?” Jackson asked with a chuckle, placing his hands on Mark’s thighs.

 

“Trying to get your attention. Did I succeed?” Mark smirked, leaning forward and licking at Jackson’s bottom lip.

 

Jackson laughed softly but didn’t answer, moving his hands further up Mark’s thighs to grip at his hips, smirking a little before jerking Mark against him, their crotches brushing against each other, causing them both to let out little moans.

 

Before it could get any more heated, Mark pulled back and got off of Jackson, making the younger watch him with a confused look on his face.

 

“It’s my turn to be in control tonight, GaGa.” Mark said in a seductive voice, winking at the man.

 

Mark stood at the foot of the bed and kept his eyes on his boyfriend, the smirk on his face still in place as he slowly pulled his shirt up, shifting it so one side exposed his milky skin before hiding his body teasingly.

 

“Mark, don’t tease me.” Jackson growled, eyes dark with lust.

 

Mark chuckled gently and bit his lip, ignoring his boyfriend in favor of lifting his shirt once more, raising it all the way up so his nipples were exposed. He teased one of them with a twist of his fingers, making him release and soft breath, closing his eyes for a moment before reminding himself of the task at hand.

 

“You should enjoy me teasing you, Jackson. Besides, I am the one calling the shots tonight.” Mark reminded, finally taking his shirt off fully and allowing it to the fall to the floor.

 

Making sure that Jackson’s eyes were trained on him, Mark unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them down, along with his boxers. His cock sprang out of it’s confines, pulsing against his stomach.

 

“Fuck.” Jackson whispered, watching as pre-cum smeared against Mark’s stomach.

Mark hummed in delight at Jackson’s voice, knowing full well the affect he had on his boyfriend. He stepped out of his jeans and kicked them behind him. Then he turned and walked towards Jackson’s closet.

 

He walked back over to the bed a few seconds later, one of Jackson’s snapbacks on his head that had ‘WANG’ written on the front. He smiled at Jackson’s reactions, chuckling deviously.

 

“You’re enjoying this.” Jackson grumbled, voice strained.

 

“Immensely.” Mark responded, winking at his boyfriend once more.

 

Mark climbed over and straddled Jackson once more, laughing softly and swatting his hands away when Jackson tried to touch, leaning over and grabbing the lube from the drawer next to the bed.

 

“Just watch for now.” Mark whispered, squirting a good amount of lube onto his fingers.

 

Mark lifted himself up a little and reached down to circle a finger against his hole, biting his lip. He let out of a soft groan as he slowly inserted his index finger, moving it in and out gently.

 

“God, you’re hot.” Jackson whispered and Mark could tell he was really trying not to touch him.

 

Mark laughed breathlessly in response, leaning down and capturing Jackson’s lips in a searing kiss before he pulled away and kissed along his neck, biting down on the skin as he inserted another finger.

 

Jackson groaned softly when Mark bit into his neck,  so the older did it again, this time biting down firmly into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, nipping harshly before running his tongue over the spot.

 

“Oh god.” Mark moaned softly, scissoring his fingers and hitting his prostate dead on. He pushed against it a couple more times before pulling his fingers out.

 

Mark made eye contact with Jackson as he lifted his fingers and put it in his mouth, sucking on them for a few seconds before letting them go with a loud _pop._

 

Fixing the snapback on his head, he gripped Jackson’s shoulder with one hand while his other hand rubbed some lube on his boyfriend’s cock.

 

“I can’t wait for you to be inside me.” Mark whispered, feeling the younger shiver at his words.

 

After he was all lubed up, Mark shifted and leaned forward to kiss Jackson as he slowly slid down onto his length, letting out a low moan as he took him in.

 

Mark pulled away from the kiss and pushed Jackson down so he was laying against the pillows, looking down at him as he pushed himself up and then slid back down on his length.

 

“So tight.” Jackson grunted.

 

Mark groaned softly, taking those words as encouragement and raising himself up again, slamming down on Jackson’s cock and throwing his head back with a sharp moan as Jackson’s cock hit his prostate.

 

Mark grabbed Jackson’s hands and laced their fingers together, trapping their hands above Jackson’s head as he bounced on his cock harder, mewling in pleasure.

 

After a bit, Mark’s thighs were trembling, which made him slow his bouncing a little. Noticing this, Jackson smirked and let go of Mark’s hands sitting up and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

 

“Baby getting tired?” He asked teasingly, chuckling. His laughter cut off with a groan as Mark retaliated by grinding his hips down harshly.

 

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Mark demanded, his voice rough.

 

Instead of answering, Jackson did as told. He gripped Mark’s hips and pushed his hips up as he slammed Mark down on his cock at the same time, making Mark cry out sharply.

 

“F-Fuck. GaGa!” Mark moaned out, leaning his head down and biting down hard on Jackson’s shoulder, making the younger moan as well.

 

Feeling a familiar ball of warmth flood through his stomach, Mark groaned and pushed Jackson down again, using his last bit of strength to grind his hips into Jackson’s cock, his prostate being abused as he bounced down hard.

 

“I-I’m coming!” Mark cried out, moaning when Jackson gripped his cock, pumping his cock. A few seconds later, he came, exploding into Jackson’s hand and on his chest.

 

Panting heavily, Mark slid off of Jackson’s cock and moved down his body so his face was close to Jackson’s still pulsing cock. He smirked up at his boyfriend before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock.

 

Jackson moaned softly and tilted his head back, taking the snapback off and gripping Mark’s hair as the older sucked him off.

 

“Fuck my mouth.” Mark demanded before lowering his head back down and sucking harshly before he raised his head and allowed his lips to fall open, looking at Jackson expectantly.

 

Jackson grunted, gripping Mark’s hair harder and thrusting up into his mouth at a fast pace. It didn’t take much longer for him to come as well, his load shooting into Mark’s mouth as he moaned.

 

Mark hummed in delight and pulled away, giving Jackson’s cock kittenish licks to clean it before he wiped his mouth and crawled back up to his boyfriend, laying down with his head on his chest.

 

“Damn. You should take control more often.” Jackson panting, wrapping his arm around Mark while he pulled the quilt over both of them.

 

 “Maybe I should.” Mark giggled, leaning up to peck his lips and then laid down again.

 

They both laid there in for a bit in blissful silence before Jackson turned his face and kissed the top of Mark’s head, running his fingers along his skin.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too.” Mark tiredly mumbled in reply, going to sleep a few seconds later.


End file.
